Rob, Martin, Stephen and Kyle
Rob, Martin, Stephen and Kyle are fan characters. Bios Rob Backstory 1980s Robert Mason Fitzpatrick was born on December 9th, 1981, in Boston, Massachusetts. He was the second of four kids. Not much is known about his early childhood, except that his family was poor and his father was abusive to him, his mother and his siblings. 1990s In February 1990, when he was 8, his father left his family. This left his family in even more extreme poverty until May 1995, when he made a painting in art class in 8th Grade. It was critically acclaimed, and an art collector offered him $70,000 for it. Rob accepted this offer, and has made many paintings after. This brought his family great wealth, and he made about $600,000 a year. Sadly though, his success would end eventually. On July 11th, 1999, Rob went home one day, to find his mother, older brother, and two younger sisters... Dead. He heard rummaging sounds from his room. He investigated, to find his father... After 9 years! He and his dad fought for a good amount of time before Rob overpowered his dad, dragged him to the basement, cut off his limbs, gouged out his eyes, and chained him to the wall. He cremated his family that night. He would torture his dad for as long as his body could handle it since then. His paintings started to get dark since the incident and they became worth less and less the more gruesome he got. His behavior also became more and more irrational. 2000s On September 30th, 2001, the police force got so suspicious of his sudden change in personality in 1999, they went to search his house. Knowing he would be arrested, he finally killed his dad, and tried to flee the police. He barely succeed, and with the help of Kendall Zhaiko. Kendall offered him a job in her criminal empire, Zhaiko Inc. He gladly accepted. Appearance Rob is a dark red pig-demon hybrid. He has black hair. He wears a monocle over his left eye, and he wears a tuxedo. He speaks in a British accent. Personality Don't let his clean, sophisticated appearance fool you, for he has quite a few issues. For starters, he has a very hot temper, having once assaulted a waiter because his steak wasn't well done. He is also very psychotic, to the point where even Kendall is uncomfortable when around him. He also has a fondness for killing people in slow, painful manners. Martin Backstory 1970s Martin Best was born on January 4th, 1979 in Raleigh, North Carolina. He was an only child. 1980s Not much is known about Martin's early childhood, except that his parents loved him, and he had a lot of friends. Due to gigantism, he was a very tall kid, reaching 6ft by the age of 9. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Grouped Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Articles in need of images Category:Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Swoopy1116's characters Category:Pigs Category:Demons Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters